1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing pre-finished wood articles of manufacture and to pre-finished articles of manufacture. More specifically, this invention is directed to a process for staining wood, preferably unfinished wood, and/or wood articles from which the finish has been removed, with a stain (oil or water based), to produced a multi-colored, pre-finished wood article of manufacture, wherein the wood grain features of the pre-finished wood article have been highlighted in at least two distinct colors, and/or shades thereof, which have at least two shades of a given color, and are visible in both visible light and in the absence of visible light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Natural wood can have various shades of a given color, and the intensity thereof varies from the heartwood to the sapwood of any species of timber from which the lumber is cut. Moreover, the grain of a given wood species can appear to have different patterns, depending upon the angle of cut of a section through a piece of timber from which the lumber is cut. Moreover, the appearance of wood for the same species of wood can appear different depending upon the age of tree within a given species. In fact, as wood ages, compounds within wood can oxidize over time producing unexpected reaction (oxidation) products, thereby imparting fluorescent properties to the wood. An early observation of fluorescence in wood was described in 1560 by Bernardino de Sahagún, and in 1565 by Nicolás Monardes in the infusion known as lignum nephriticum (Latin for “kidney wood”). It was derived from the wood of two tree species, Pterocarpus indicus and Eysenhardtia polystachya. The chemical compound responsible for this fluorescence is matlaline, which is the oxidation product of one of the flavonoids found in this wood, Acuña, A. U.; Amat-Guerri, F.; Morcillo, P. N.; Liras, M.; RodriGuez, B. N. (2009). “Structure and Formation of the Fluorescent Compound of Lignum nephriticum”. Organic Letters 11 (14): 3020-3023.
The artificial coloring of wood, more specifically, by wood staining, has traditionally involved the preparation of the wood surface, by sanding, the removal of excess colorants from the wood by bleaching, followed thereafter by the application of a water or oil based stain or varnish. This process can typically involve light sanding, and the repeated application of the stain or varnish until the desired color is attained. Often the surface is lightly sanded between applications of successive exposure to a stain; and, in certain instances, can be sanded incident (during) the staining process. After the wood article has received the desired degree of stain, it can be sealed. The sealing process is generally preceded by a light sanding, prior to the application of the sealant. The sealing of the wood surface, (generally with a durable coating such as clear polyurethane based finish), preserves the wood surface from physical damage and reduces oxidation of wood upon exposure to light (marine stains), which can be problematic where the oxidation products, formed within the wood, darken the wood and/or diminish the contrast between stain in the heartwood and stain in the sapwood.
The following patents are representative of the treatment of wood to accomplish a decorative finish, and/or impart a design, through the use of a stencil (U.S. Pat. No. 8,048,517 to Kimball et al., issued Nov. 1, 2011, application of pre-formed designs or strips (U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,295 to Campelle et al., issued Nov. 15, 2011, and various photo assisted creation/transfers of an image pattern to a wood surface (to Lenox et al. issued Dec. 3, 1).
Notwithstanding these prior efforts to provide a finish/pattern to a wood surface, all rely upon traditional processes for applying monochromatic stain for treatment, or alternatively, apply a transfer to such surface, or alternatively, affix a coating to such surface. Moreover, generally all wood stains contain only single colorant, thus, limiting their use and the appearance of the stained product.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need to enhance the natural appearance of a wood surface without departure from traditional departure from traditional staining techniques.